


Starker Valentine's 2019

by StarkerThanReality



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diary/Journal, Feels, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Starker, Starker Valentine's 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerThanReality/pseuds/StarkerThanReality





	Starker Valentine's 2019

It's February tenth when Tony finds Peter's diary. It was completely by accident. The clumsy, over tired teen had spilled his backpack all over the floor the night before and it had somehow slid under his sofa, unbeknownst to both of them. Tony had, of course helped him pick everything up, and then sent him on his way. They had no plans to meet up again for about a week, Peter having school and all. 

Tony had been popping handfuls of little colorful chocolate candies into his mouth when he'd dropped a few and they'd scattered across the floor. Of course. 

He cursed under his breath and crouched down to search under his couch when he spotted the beat up old leather spine of the book. He reached back and gripped it with his fingertips with some difficulty, sliding it toward himself. When he finally got it within reach, he pulled it out and stood to sit on the couch, forgetting about the candy.

He flipped open the soft worn cover and opened it to the cover page.

_Property of Peter Benjamin Parker, please do not read!_

The kid was even polite when warding off intruders. Tony gave a little chuckle and decided to skim through the first few pages. Just a look, nothing too invasive. It was mostly what he'd expected, recounting funny conversations with friends, things that had happened at school and interactions with his aunt May. Nothing really out of the ordinary. 

Tony slowly flipped through the pages, working to read Peter's messy, looping scrawl when he made it about ten pages in and started noticing his own name. It must have been around the time when Peter had started coming around at the lab.

_Mister Stark is so smart, I can't believe it. I don't know why he keeps it all to himself, people have no idea how smart he actually is. I mean, he's obviously a genius, but he's so SO smart. And he's so nice too. He's nicer to me than almost everyone else. Except aunt May of course._

Tony's mouth quirks up into a little grin and he flips another page.

_Mister Stark ordered pizza to the lab when I told him I didn't get to eat lunch at school. He asked why I didn't but I didn't want to tell him about Flash. How embarrassing. He'd probably think I was an even bigger loser than I'm sure he already does._

Tony's face changes to one of concern and he keeps flipping, hoping to read more about this Flash kid. He didn't have to go very far.

_Flash is such a jerk. He punched me at school today when no one was looking. Mister Stark asked where the black eye came from. I told him we played dodgeball in gym. I'm pretty sure he bought it…_

Tony felt himself growing angry at the words, recalling that day vividly. He hadn't been entirely convinced, and now he suspicions were confirmed. He kept reading the page.

_On the plus side, Mister Stark got me an ice pack. He made me sit on a table in the lab and he held it for me. He was so gentle, and his other hand was on my hip. I don't know if he realized or not but it felt so nice. I felt his fingers on my skin for a minute. I hope he didn't notice the goose bumps I got. He was so close, I could smell his breath. He smelled like chocolate and coffee and…_

Tony cleared his throat and shifted on the couch, flipping to the next page. There was more to read on the last one, but it was starting too feel a little _too_ personal. 

_Mister Stark has been a lot closer lately. I mean, he's been standing a lot closer. It makes my heart beat really fast and my head feels fuzzy. I really like it. Sometimes when we're working in the lab, if I move my arm we bump into each other. It's so hard to keep from giggling like an idiot. Flash says that no one likes me. But Mister Stark does. I'm so glad he likes me._

Tony flipped another page.

_Today Mister Stark was standing behind me looking over my work. He put his hand on my shoulder and before I knew it, it was on my hip again. I got goose bumps all over the place! I wish he could leave his hand there forever. I'm also really glad he was behind me. He definitely would have noticed something in my pants if he wasn't. So embarrassing._

Tony felt his cheeks growing red at the words and decided to flip forward a few pages this time. He hadn't even realized that he'd moved his hand.

_I had a super intense dream last night. It was about Mister Stark. He was putting his hands all over the me. It was definitely on purpose. His hands are so big and sexy, I love looking at them and the way they feel. He was putting them under my shirt in my dream and he was kissing me all over my face and neck the way adults do. It felt so good. I kept thinking about how good his hands would feel other places…_

Tony flipped toward the end of the pages quickly, telling himself he was just looking for more about Flash, ignoring the way the words were making him feel. 

_I wonder how Mister Stark's beard would feel if he kissed me. I wonder if it would feel different between my thighs…_

Tony's heart thumped in his chest at the thought, and he steeled himself before reading more. 

_I had that great dream again. This time, he got me completely naked before I woke up. He was kissing my stomach and his hands were all over my legs... I love that dream. Sometimes I wish I could just beg him to tie me up and have his way with me. I'd let him have me any way, any day. I know it's stupid, but even if anyone else did want me, I'd tell them all no just to have Mister Stark. Even if he didn't really want me, I'd let him be my first._

Tony felt his face and chest growing hot at the words, a mixture of embarrassment, lust and shame at his own lust creeping through his veins. He stood and quickly walked to the kitchen, placing the book on a high shelf where it wasn't likely to be found. He thought for a moment before making a decision.

Finally, he decided to pull out his phone and send Peter a message. 

T: "Hey Pete, how's everything going?"

He knew he was probably out of school by now. He got a reply within minutes.

P: "Hey Mister Stark! Everything's fine. What's up?"

Tony hit the reply button.

T: "Just wondering what you're doing Thursday?"  
It took a few extra minutes before he got a response. 

P: "You mean Valentine's day?"

T: "Yep, that's the day."

P: "Oh, well… nothing? Just school."

T: "No hot dates?"

P: "…No, Mister Stark... Is everything okay?"

T: "Why don't you come over? Blow off the day, you can make it up later. I don't want to be alone."

Tony hit send and immediately worried that he'd said something inappropriate. His extra long wait didn't help his anxiety very much either. He paced around while he waited, and as soon as the message tone sounded, he lunged for his phone.

 

P: "Ok, yeah that sounds great! I'll see you then Mister Stark! :)"

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and felt excitement flowing through his body at the prospect. He had never been able to admit it to himself before, but he always hoped that Peter might feel the same way he did.

Over the next few days, Tony made plans for Valentine's day and made sure that every detail was tended to perfectly. He could barely wait. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't move Peter's diary to his nightstand to read through late at night. He found a few more interesting entries in it.

_I watched a porn video today. I've never done that before, but I had that dream about Mister Stark again and I woke up so crazy horny. Anyways, I watched one that was called "daddy fucking his twink". I think I'm considered a twink. And I think I'd love to call Mister Stark Daddy. I don't know if he'd like that though. I love to think he would, but I'm really not sure._

_Mister Stark saw the bruises on my ribs today. I was changing out of my favorite shirt before we used some chemicals, just in case I made a mess. I'm so damn clumsy. I told him it was from gym class again. Contact sports. He poked at me a little bit to see how bad they were and I could have nutted right then. I can't tell him it was really Flash. He checked me into the lockers. It hurt so bad, but I can't say anything about it, it would only make things worse.  
Mister Stark said I should be more careful with my body. Little does he know that I'd fling myself right from the top of Stark tower if he asked me to. Yeet._

Tony was growing increasingly more irritated with this Flash asshole. But he was definitely enjoying the bits where he was mentioned. He wondered if Peter even realized that his diary was missing. Judging from the frequency of the entries, he had to have realized it was gone by now. He wondered if Peter guessed where it had disappeared to.

On the night of the thirteenth, he read another entry that he hadn't before. This one was the most detailed and dirty one yet. He was glad he decided to read it in the comfort of his bed.

_I spent the day with Mister Stark again. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Just another great day. Then I had that dream last night. It was different this time though. He ripped my clothes off and tied me all up. He was touching me everywhere and biting and licking me… At the end of this dream, he finally fucked me. I didn't get to see his cock in the dream but I knew it felt so good. I was screaming and begging for more. When I woke up, I was already coming. It's getting so frustrating being around mister Stark when all I want is to climb in his lap and ride him like Seabiscuit. I hope someday I'll be brave enough to do something. I'm seventeen now, and he might even like it if I do. I just want him to touch me so bad._

Tony was furiously stroking himself while reading the words, and before long he was coming hot and sticky all over himself. He couldn't contain how excited he was for the next day.

As soon as he woke up, he sent Peter a message to let him know when he was on his way, and not worry about dressing too nicely. He was just planning a relaxing day at the tower. He received a message confirming that Peter was already on his way over and Tony's heart stuttered in excitement. He quickly showered and dressed in a black button up shirt with dark blue jeans and checked his reflection in the mirror before he heard the familiar ding on the elevator.

He put on a smile and walked out to greet Peter. The teen looked nervous, holding three roses in his hand. One red, one yellow and the last was peach. He handed them to Tony with a shaking hand and swallowed, looking nervous. 

"It was all I could afford, Mister Stark," he said in his musical voice. Tony couldn't help but imagine how he would sound moaning his name and he cleared his throat, shaking the thought from his head.

He stepped forward to accept them and leaned forward to lightly press a kiss to Peter's temple.  
"They're perfect," he responded, internally chuckling at the way Peter's face grew red and his eyes grew huge. He quickly turned and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a vase from a cabinet and filling it with water.

On his way back to where Peter still stood, he grabbed a small red box from the counter and handed it to the teen, soaking in his bright smile.

"Thanks Mister Stark, I love chocolate!" He exclaimed brightly, rocking up on his tiptoes slightly. Tony grinned and reached to help Peter out of his jacket, hanging it by the elevator door on a hook.

The two spent the day together, talking and, dare Tony admit, flirting with one another. Tony made them omelettes for breakfast and afterwards they decided to watch a movie on the couch together. Tony let Peter pick. He couldn't seem to focus on the screen himself, too distracted by the way Peter fidgeted with his hands. Tony kept adjusting himself so that he was just a little closer to Peter each time he moved. 

Finally, after he was close enough, he pretended to be completely engrossed in whatever movie was playing and reached his hand out to rest on Peter's thigh. He pretended he didn't hear the little squeak that Peter let out. He pretended he didn't notice the growing bulge in the boy's pants either. He was clearly trying to hide it with his hands.

Tony let his own hand wander higher, stopping just short of the boy jumping right out of his skin, and he left it there. Peter didn't protest.  
Tony smirked at Peter's nervous excitement, ignoring his own. Neither of them made eye contact, choosing instead to pretend to be watching the movie. 

When it finally ended, Tony feigned a yawn and stretched his arms out, landing his hand on Peter's shoulder lightly.  
"I got you some chocolate covered strawberries for Valentine's day. Nothing too fancy, but I know what a sweet tooth you have," Tony told him with a smile. Peter's face flushed brightly and he smiled a shy smile. 

"That's really nice of you, Mister Stark," he responded in a shy squeak. He was clearly loving all the touches and attention. Tony decided to take it a step further.

"It's in my bedroom. Come with me so I can get it for you," he said, standing and leading the way. He didn't miss the way Peter's eyes grew wide at the invitation to Tony's bedroom and he didn't have to turn around to know that the boy would follow. 

When they crossed the threshold, Tony heard Peter's gasp from behind him. He smiled pleasantly to himself before he turned around. Peter's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Oh, Mister Stark! I didn't realize you were having company today, I'm so sorry! Should I get going home?" He asked in his oh so sweet little voice. Tony just chuckled.

"Pete, you _are_ my company," he laughed quietly. He watched as confusion crossed over Peter's features, quickly followed by surprise, shock and finally, nervous happiness.

The bed was scattered with rose petals, and candles of different heights and colors were lit around the room, creating a golden glow. Set against the pillows was a large red square box wrapped with a white ribbon around it. Tony pointed to it and motioned his head toward the bed.

"That's for you," he chose his next words carefully. "If you like, you can crawl up there and get it."

He watched as understanding dawned on Peter's face. Peter slowly walked toward the end of the bed, watching Tony's face carefully as he did for any signs of the older man playing a trick. When Peter slowly climbed onto the bed, Tony smiled and took a few tentative steps closer. Once Peter had settled himself in the middle of the pillows next to the box, Tony slowly began crawling after him.

"I have something else for you too," he murmured in a low seductive voice. Peter nervously watched him, excitement resonating off of him in waves. Tony could see the way his breathing sped up and he licked his lips in anticipation. When Tony was just inches from the boy, he whispered, "happy Valentine's day, baby," and slowly began closing the space between them. When he was just centimeters away, he stopped, allowing Peter the chance to say no if he wanted. He gazed into Peter's chocolate eyes and waited. 

After a few charged seconds, Peter eagerly closed the distance, crashing his lips against Tony's in a sloppy, uncoordinated way. Tony chuckled against Peter's lips, gently carding his fingers into the hair at the base of Peter's neck.

Peter's shaking fingers wrapped around Tony's waist, gripping fistfuls of his shirt tightly, pulling him closer. Tony knelt up, straddling Peter's hips with his thighs and he deepened the kiss, tongue eagerly exploring Peter's mouth.

Soon, Peter broke the kiss, panting and needy, rubbing against Tony, little noises spilling from his lips.  
"Oh god, oh god, this is amazing, this is so amazing," he babbled, completely lost in his own happiness and pleasure.

Tony laughed out loud, taken aback by how inexperienced Peter really was.

"Are you really a virgin, Petey?" He asked breathlessly, pulling Peter's soft shirt over his head. His delicate chest was flushed peachy and pink and Tony couldn't wait to mark it as his own. 

The teen nodded fervently, lowering his chin nervously and peering up at Tony through inky, lust blown pupils.

Tony smiled wolfishly. Oh the things he wanted to teach Peter.

"Okay," he said, pulling back a little. "I know that you want me to tie you up and all that good good stuff, but I'm going to take this slow. At least this time," he murmured, peppering Peter's chest with kisses, scratchy against his sensitive skin.

Peter let out a whine but Tony shushed him with a smile. 

"There's plenty of time for rough, kinky stuff. Today, I want to take it slow and sweet. I want to make your first time special."

Peter looked a little disappointed for just a second, then he smiled, laying back against the pillows.  
"Okay, Tony. Can you touch me? Please? I've waited so long to feel you touch me," he said breathlessly. 

Tony smiled and obliged, running his hands smoothly over the planes and expanses of Peter's silky skin, kissing and licking as he went. When Tony reached to pull Peter's jeans open, the teen practically jumped out of them.

He wore red and gold lace panties underneath, and Tony couldn't hold back the moan that jumped from his throat the sight of them.

"Oh baby," he breathed, nuzzling his nose and lips against Peter's hard length. Peter let out a yelp at the feeling and his breathing accelerated, chest rising and falling dangerously.

"I feel like you were hoping for something like this," Tony teased.

Before he knew it, Tony had Peter's length in his hot wet mouth, lips wrapped around the root easily. He could feel his cock head being squeezed in Tony's tight throat and he couldn't last after that. He spilled down Tony's throat with a yelp and he couldn't help but feel disappointed at himself for things ending so soon.

"Oh nooooo!” he whined, tears welling up in his eyes.  
Tony pulled off with an obscene pop, licking his lips as he did. 

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked. Peter's face was burning red with shame.

"It's already over!" He cried. Tony just laughed.  
"Baby, we haven't even had lunch yet. We have all day to play," he reassured with a wink. 

Peter felt himself relax at the words and he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"This was just the beginning, prince. By the end of the night, I'll have my cock so deep in your throat…" he trailed off, closing his eyes and sighing blissfully at the thought. Peter sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hey, Tony?" Peter squeaked.  
"Yes, baby?"  
"This is the best Valentine's day ever."


End file.
